


Ugly duckling

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Courtship, F/M, I'm bad at tags, Love, Princess - Freeform, Self Confidence Issues, Thor feels bad for not hanging out with the reader, now she's hot, the reader was ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hey I was wondering if you could write a Thor one-shot, were he’s in Asgard and the reader is a princess from a other relem. They new each other since they were kids but the reader was ugly and plus sized. and now she’s hot, really hot. So they held a ball for them and when Thor sees her he can’t take his eyes of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly duckling

**Author's Note:**

> Y/f/n- your fathers name

He couldn't take his eyes off of me and it's making me feel awkward. I have never been the type to want attention on me yet his eyes were on me the entire time I've been here. I'm guessing he still can't believe I look like this, it's been too long since I've last seen Thor. Growing up I wasn't pretty or skinny like most girls in the kingdom my father ruled. I had horrible acne, wore glasses and was overweight. Even though my father was the king it did not stop the other kids from making fun of me. My father felt bad about it so when given the situation he would let me go with him to other relems. We mostly went to Asgard though because he was very good friends with King odin. I often played with Loki and Thor but unlike the kids they didn't pay attention to my appearance.

Over time though I had developed a crush on Thor but sadly he was always surrounded by people. He would stop hanging out with me and started hanging out with his other friends. Since then I have lost weight, found a treatment for my acne and had my eyesight fixed. Although I don't look like how I used to look I still get self conscious about my appearance. I start to panic when I see he's coming my way.

*Thor's pov.*

"Who is she" I noticed a very attractive woman entering. She's so gorgeous but I feel like I've met her before.

"Thats y/n Thor, don't you remember her. You used to play together when you were younger" my mother replied. I can't believe that's y/n, the last time I saw her she did not look like this. I should go over there and say hello.

"Wow that's y/n she sure has changed since childhood." Loki replied before turning to look at me "Oh I see that look in your eye brother you fancy her, well I have a little new flash for you. She might not be interested in you" Loki said with a smug look on his face.

"And why is that?"

"Because brother, I remember specifically that once you started to hang out with those annoying friends of yours" Loki pointed at fandral, hogun, volstagg and lady Sif. "You completely ignored her. It was sad really especially since she had a massive crush on you." I felt so horrible now, I never meant to hurt her by hanging out with my other friends. I must go up to her and apologize.

*Y/n pov*

Oh no he's coming my way, breath deeply y/n. I guess my crush never went away after all.

"Lady y/n it's been so long, you look absolutely stunning." Thor spoke and I swooned like I did when we were kids.

"Thank you Thor you look handsome as well, and yes it has been so long" I managed to speak without stuttering.

"Would you like to dace?"

"Of course" Thor took my hand and led me to the center of the ballroom and began to twirl me around.

"Lady y/n I would like to apologize for what I did when we were kids".

"Would you mind telling me what you did?" I knew what he was talking about but I wanted him to confirm it.

"For not hanging to with you enough"

"It's alright thor, the past is in the past" I smiled back it him.

"But still that doesn't excuse the fact that I let our friendship slip away." He rested his forehead against mine as we started to slow dance. "I truly am sorry"

"Thor look at me" Thor looked into my eyes"it really is ok" I reassured him as we kept dancing "You know I've always dreamt of this moment since we were kids but seeing as I looked the way I did. I never thought it would be possible." I started to blush realizing I basically told him about my crush.

"All that matters is that it is happening now and I feel the same way as you lady y/n." Thor started to stoke my cheek "May I kiss you". I nodded my head yes and he pressed his lips onto mine. The younger me is jumping for joy as I kiss him back.

"Wow" I managed to say when we finally pulled away.

"Lady y/n I would be honored if you would agree to start a courtship with me. Of course I would ask your father for his blessing but would you agree to it"

"I would love too Thor" he pressed his lips onto mine again.

*y/f/n pov*

"It seams as though our kids are enjoying each others company." I noticed my little girl and Thor dancing.

"So it seems. Shall we start planning their wedding" Odin replied with a chuckle as we witnessed Thor kissing my y/n.

"Haha So it seems, your boy needs to ask me for permission to start a courtship first though"

"Don't worry he's already thinking of what to say to you. He really likes her" Frigga smiled while hugging her husband. I'm just happy my little girl is truly happy


End file.
